cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzer IV
Panzer IV is the workhorse and main medium tank of the Wehrmacht forces. It is estimated that over 8,000+ units we're produced. By today, Panzer IV is now produced by private weapons company or found in boneyards. Used by specific Factions: *'European Peacekeeping Force: '''Uses the modern '''Ausf I '''version. *'Global Liberation Army: Uses any variants of this tank with major modifications *'Freedom Comapny:'Uses the armored variant, '''Ausf H modified to anti-IED armor European Panzer IV Ausf I Edelweiss *'Origins: Germany' *'Built By: Valkyria Panzer Company, Belgium ' Features *'90mm KwK 60 ' *'MG-4 in turret' *'"I love Europe" Sticker (Customized)' *'Air Filter (& Aircon, of course.)' *'All-terrain treads with anti-radioactive properties' ' 'Tactical Analysis' *'Gallia..er German thing:' Panzer IV Edelweiss 'is very different from EPF's usual '''Leopard 3A2 '''tank. This tank can target from Infantry, APC'S, Gun Carriers and Light Tanks *'Radiation Proof (Indeed): '''Because EPF '''Panzer IV's are stationed in radiated old Russia. So, they fitted with air filter in the aircon that can remove it's radiation particle one-by-one. Also, it can remove an Anthrax particles. *'To many Prones To Handle: '''Like many vehicles, this unit has many prones like slow moving, weak vs strong or upgraded vehicles, getting hijacked by '''GLA's Hijackers', etc. ' 'Lore' Panzer IV was the workhorse of the Wehrmacht Army back then, battling the dual-barreled Soviet's tank in every fields in European continent. It's 75mm KwK/L 40 back then was effective (sometimes) to the better-armored Soviet's. With 8,000 plus was produced. It was distributed to other countries after the great WW2. Now, Panzer IV is returning to the army world after the last war (which is the Six-Day war) and usage by GLA in place of their signature but weak Scorpion Tank. However, most of Panzer IV's units are used by private hands or Private Military Company. But for European Peacekeeping Force, it was their opportunity to it reproduced it again. So, they contacted the private weapon's workshop, the Valkyria Panzer Company, which is located in Belgium. VPC said to EPF commanders that they're are producing the modern version of the Panzer IV. Ausf I, which is equipped with their signature, 90mm KwK/L 60. So they accepted the Ausf I with minor modifications, like replacing normal treads with newer treads that contains anti-radiation particles amd more. Starting from 2032, over 1,370 Panzer IV Ausf I, which they named it Edelweiss, was produced. Because of this contract, VPC has expanded their operation in and out of Belgium. Panzer IV Ausf I Edelweiss saw usage in Cold Crisis conflict as an Medium Tank, not like MBT like Leopard 3A2. Because of anti-radiation modification. Some tankers nicknamed it "Radioactive Flower" (which Edelweiss was an flower.) because of it's protection. But, as an Medium Tank, Panzer IV Ausf I battles some tanks of Russian Communist League, in which they destroyed every time. And some Yuri tanks. Still, Panzer IV Ausf I is offered to PMC like Atlas Corporation and Freedom Company (which their own Panzer IV Ausf H is on-loan from Ooarai Girls High School) and private citizens. Still, Panzer IV will still see it's service someday, for them. 'Trivia' *In Real Life, there is no Ausf I, though. *'IF' you love the Valkyria Chronicles, you'll should love this tank. 'Terrorist Panzer IV Ausf (anything) Saladin ' *'Origins: Germany' *'Scavenged in: Boneyards in Afghanistan. ' Features *'Rheinmetall 120mm ( scavenged from destroyed US's Paladin Tanks.)' *'Garaged-built Schurzen Spaced Armor' *'PKP-Pecheneg on top of turret ' *'Maybach HL 120 V12 Engine' *'"I love GLA and Dr Thrax" witten in Schurzen Spaced Armor sides (Arabic) ' ' 'Tactical Analysis *'By product of scavenged things:' Yet it was. And GLA main thing. Panzer IV Saladin 'is modified to make it modern (at-least). With, obselete 70mm Kwk/L 40 replaced by Rheinmettal 120mm. It's engine is fitted with Anthrax boosters and more. *'Can-Do-Anything-Tank: GLA's Panzer IV 'can really do anything from ramming the building (which it can cause to collapse), crushing infantry and spreading Anthrax when destroyed. *'Still Obselete: Justified. Because this tank is to old that even garaged built spaced armor cannot withstand the modern tank guns. If commander was be-careful. 'Lore' During the war years. Panzer IV was originally placed in infantry support only. (In which Panzer III placed as A-T.) However, war progressed and inclusion of Soviet's T-66 Apocalypse in frontlines. This action changed the minds of Wehrmacht commanders and decided to scrap the Panzer III production and given funds to produce a one Panzer IV each day. Today, each surviving Panzer IV's is either found at museums, Sensha-Dou practitioners in Japan and boneyards around Eurasian continent. However, the GLA war changed that. The first years of the war. GLA used it's signature P-40 Scorpion tanks in the frontlines, in which suffered heavy losses thanks to modern tanks used by U.S and People's Liberation Army. However, they decided they find and produced new tanks that can compete with them. At first, they found an solution. An Maraunder Tank, in which increased tank kills against the modern tanks. And successfully accepted by Prince Kassad. However, the Maraunder Tank is still useless because, it's turret. Was made to not functional and made look-like an WW2 tank destroyers. So, one GLA battalion eventually find an solution. In Afghanistan, they recovered over 354 rusted Panzer IV's in each boneyard around the country, in which 37% of it are turret-less. Unfortunately, most of them are not working. So, they decided to repair it, by themselves. When they repaired over 72% of it's 354 Panzer IV, fitted with Rheinmetall 120mm and Schurzen spaced armor (which is garaged built by themselves). It was presented to Prince Kassad, in order to test it. Prince Kassad found it "okay." Why? Because he saw the battle against 3 Crusader tanks and lone Paladin tank against a fully operated 15 Panzer IV. In just over three minutes, all 3 Crusader tanks we're destroyed and Paladin Tank was returned to base with heavy damage while GLA Panzer IV's suffered only 2. But criticism within the Marauder Tank operators, stated that their tank is fully "weak" and leader's saw this tank a successful vehicle. However, GLA leaders decided to limit the Panzer IV, in which they named it Saladin, actions in order no to defuse conflict between them. After the disastrous GLA war. Panzer IV Saladin became new battle tank for the GLA in order to regain their honor. Slowly replacing the obsolete Marauder Tank. Panzer IV Saladin saw service in The Zone in Africa (in which they destroyed several re-reproduced Freedom Company's Pamzer IV ) and any GLA territory left in Eurasia. However, GLA leaders still limit the service of these Panzer IV Saladin units, in which, most of them we're garaged built Panzer IV, rather than real Panzer IV. Named after the sultan of Egypt and Syria and founder of Abbasid Dynasty. Panzer IV Saladdin will see it's light and will destroy their enemies just like the Sultan fighting against the crusaders, back then. 'FC's Panzer IV Ausf H Anglerfish ' *'Origins: Germany ' *'On Loan By: Ooarai Girls High School, Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan' Features: *'75mm Kwk/L 40 (restored)' *'Schurzen Spaced Armor (real)' *'US-built anti-IED armor ' *'M249 mounted on top ' *'Team Anglerfish and School's logo on it's side' 'Tactical Analysis' *'No more ''Sensha-Dou for you:' Basically an on-loan tank in use. '''Panzer IV Anglerfish' is an well-good medium tank used by Freedom Company specialist. Aside from their basic tanks. The 75mm guns can still take out the modern tanks. *'Stung by IED?:' Don't worry, this tank has an Anti-IED armor that can take up to 3-5 IED explosion and minimal over 10% damage on the tank. However, this armor can be used up and has no longer ability to protect against IED's. So, watch out. *'We we're being replaced by the Arabs: '''Yes, because FC has GLA defector protocol. This tank can upgrade from their usual 75mm gun to modern Rheinmettal 120mm gun that scavenged from destroyed US's '''Paladin Tanks' or own Panzer IV Saladin Tanks. 'Lore' (This diary excerpt was taken in her personal diary. Dated 2 days before her death.) My personal diary 7/2/13 You know fellow diary. I can't write it. Nor wrote all my life after all. My stage 4cancer is getting worser. Nor making more worst than ever we haven't it. Hello, I am here. In a hospital bed, in a hospital in Ooarai. I didn't noticed up until 2 weeks after our championship. I gotten symptoms when me and my sister, Maho wen't vacation in Hokaido. (Which actually her treat.) I shocked to learn that. My cancer stage is 3. I cried and cried a lot. Because, mainly I miss going to school. Which, our carrier ship is going running again after our championship. But sadly, Student Council president, Anzu Kitodani. Has died in a car crash. (I never haven't buy a flowers for her. The Vice President, Yuzu, has decided to left school after her death. O'h I forget to tell you that Mako has hospitalized already and died 5 days later. The shocking truth is that, our mother. Has an cancer already. And yes, her cancer was connected to me. My sister , Maho gone finding money for my treatment. Now, I was laying down here. My mother's died 5 months ago. The Student's Council has elected an new president and Vice President. I don't what happen to my friends. Here is my last diary entry. I am weak to press the button on Maho's laptop. But surely, I can make it. ''-Miho'' ---- In 2012. Near-closed Ooarai Girls High School has won for the first time In 72nd Sensha-Do competition. Thanks by skillfully tank ace and voted People's Hero 14-year old Miho Nishizumi. Sadly, she was diagnosed with unknown type of Cancer just two weeks after the championship. And, she was passed away in 2013. Nonetheless her hero status in Sensha-Do practitioners around the world. And finally gave a statue by Ooarai government. And also, they give an green flag to reproduce her tank used in the finale. The Panzer IV Ausf H. Thanks to that, over 25 Panzer IV Ausf H we're produced and used by other own school's tank team. However, when multinational-army called Freedom Company has created in 2034, a year after the violent end of 2nd Russian Civil War. FC started to find a tank that suitable for them. Yes, when former Student's Council and a Brigadier General of the JGSDF, 38-yr old Yuzu Kayoma, procured 5 Panzer IV Ausf H for the FC, in which she newly appointed to Brigadier Commander. The students of OGHS are stunned that the former VP of Student's Council and driver of Panzer 38 (t). Had become an Brigadier General of the JGSDF for unknown reason. Instead, the producer decided to produce the Panzer IV's for the FC's and said 5 are on-loan. (In which, all of produced Panzer IV we're on loaned.) In total, over 325 we're ordered. When the contract of producing said tanks we're expired in 2042. Over 527 Panzer IV Ausf H, in which they named it as Anglerfish in honor of famous tank ace, we're built. However when some students of said school learned that former GLA tank operator was starting to getting a ride of their hero tank. They we're stunned, (especially when they learned that they started replacing the 75mm KwK/L 40 to Rheinmetall 120mm akin to GLA's own Panzer IV Saladin.) In order to calm down the student's fears. Yuzu said that they we're limiting the replacement of the tank's gun operated by former GLA tankers. And ensure that their hero is still intact. Even in 2052. Today, most of them we're fitted with anti-IED armor. But, at-least. Their hero still intact. 'Trivia' *'Yes', it is based on Girl's Und Panzer ''signature ''tank. **Although it uses the late-episode Ausf H, it was modified with modern touch. Including the anti-IED armor. Like the TUSK of RL M1 Abrams. Category:The European Power Category:Global Liberation Army's Finest Category:The Company's Chariot Category:Tanks